Too good to be real
by LillyKathleen
Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school and fall in love...years later they have to deal with the problems life provides them
1. Chapter 1

**It´s my first FF, which is longer than one chapter but I hope you like it **

**So this a lovestory about Maura and Jane..Surprise ;) Well at first a little throwback :) and I apologize for my bad englisch!**

„_Class please welcome our newest student..." Sister Winifred said as she pulled the girl up to her „...This is...JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! Shut your mouth while I am talking!" A raven-haired girl in the last row turned her head around to the front and looked into the furious eyes of Sister Winifred "Sorry" was the only thing Jane said because her eyes were focused on the blonde girl next to the sister. "Now that I also have attention too, I´d like to introduce you Maura Isles. She moved here from Paris two weeks ago...I think she can tell you the rest. Right Maura?" "Uhm..ehrm...Yes Thank You Sister" the shy girl looked down on her perfectly white shoes while she was trying to find the courage to look up and tell the class what she´s doing here. Finally she found the power "My name is Maura and I´m fifteen. My parents just moved back to Boston two weeks ago. As you probably noticed I´m too young to be in this class but I skipped 6th should be all about me by now" and she walked straight towards the empty desk in front of Jane´s. Her eyes met as Maura pulled back her chair and accidentally hit Jane´s desk "Oh I´m sorry" Maura mumbled and sat down. "So you just moved back her huh? Where have you been before?" "Are you talking to me?" Maura asked surprised "No the other girl who just became a new member of this class" Jane answered sarcastically "No of course I meant you silly" "Oh sorry! Well we´ve been living in France the last two years" "Woah France?!" the black haired asked interested "Yes" „So your parents are artists or manager?" "The first kind of" The blonde smiled lightly as she realized Jane was really interested in her life."So how long you´ll stay in Boston?" "Well my mum got a 2-year contract at the MFA, so I´ll probably stay here until our graduation" "Cool...you said you are only 15 right?! So you are super clever or something?" "Uhm no I wouldn´t say I´m "super clever" I´d rather say I´m fascinated by science and languages!" "What? How can someone be freely interested in school stuff?" "I don´t know...I think it´s in someones genes. I bet you have some interests too?!" Maura asked concerned about asking Jane something too private "Of course but that has nothing to do with school!" Jane answered amused about Maura´s shyness and her fascination about science. "Oh ok!" the honey blonde stumbled and turned her head to the board where Sister Winifred was talking about how sinful it is doubting God. "Hey..pssst!" Jane whispered "Me again?" Maura whispered surprised..."Yeah...well my friends and I want to play softball after school but one of our team member is missing, so I thought maybe you could help us out?!" "Oh uhm yeah maybe but I´ve never played it!" "WHAT?" Jane yelled so loud Sister Winifred turned around screaming "Jane Rizzoli! Don´t you agree with me on this topic or why you have to scream so loud, children in India can hear you?!" "No I´m totally fine with your point of view!" "Good so keep your mouth shut until I ask you to speak...understand?!" "Yes Ma´am!" "Don´t call me Ma´am!" "Yes Sir?!" and the whole class started giggling. "Rizzoli...I think it´s time for you.." Sister Winifred tried to tell Jane to see the principal as the bell started ringing and everyone started walking out of the room. Before the sister were able to catch Jane, she and Maura already were out in the hallway "So can we count on you?" "You still want me in? Even after you know that I´ve never played it?!" Maura was shocked, nobody has ever been this nice to her. In France she was the "dumb" American who just came that far because of her rich they quickly found out about Maura´s passion for the death. "Yeah I mean you can´t be worse than Jimmy. I´ve never seen him hit even one ball" Jane smiled gently at the blonde who was at least 1 ½ heads smaller. Maura smiled and was relived that she maybe found a new friend...her first one ever._

_After 2 hours of playing, which mostly contained explaining Maura how to swing the bat, the two girls went down the street. "So where do you live?" "Beacon Hill!" Maura answered concerned about what Jane would say about her living in one of the most exclusive district in Boston "And you?.." "Oh so we don´t live that far apart...I´m living in South Boston...probably about 4 do you think Maur?!" "Uhm yeah...well it depends on where exactly we live maybe it can go up to 5 or 6 miles but all in all yeah 4 m...wait how did you call me?" "Are you always so pointdexterous? Hehe..Oh uhm "Maur"! Don´t you like it? I thought it would be a sweet nickname" "Uhm No I don´t think so...Aw Jane.." tears came up in Maura´s eyes. She always wanted to have a friend who gave her a nickname even though she couldn´t figure out what a good nickname was for "Maura". "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" "It´s just...I never had a friend! OMG I´m sorry I didn´t mean...I mean if we are not friends it´s ok I´m used to being alone. It just felt like we are friends. At least I always imagined it like that!" "Aww you are sweet. Of course we are friends. I always wanted a nerdy friend. And wait you never had a friend? Why?" "Oh my...thank you Jane. You just made me really happy!" more tears showed up in Maura´s eyes but this time it were tears of joy "And to the point, that I never had friends...I´m not normal. I´m interested in science and the death. I want to be a medical examiner and also we always traveled from city to city. I never had a chance to build up a friendship." "Oh I´m sorry but now you have one and if you can handle with my weird personality I´m sure I can handle yours!" Jane smiled at the honey blonde and whipped away the tear who was rolling down Maura´s cheek. She shivered when she felt Jane´s hand on her cheek. She´s never been so close to a girl her age. But it felt everything but strange...a warm feeling crawled up her back and she felt comfortable. "Thank you Jane!" "For what?" "For being a friend!" "Aw" and the girls continued walking down the street until they reached Maura´s house. "So here I live" Maura said with a bit of shame in her voice, but Jane didn't concentrate on what Maura said, she was totally amazed by the huge house with 4 floors and 3 parking spots in front "Whoah that´s all yours? No other families live here...I mean your family owns this?! Holy Cow!" "Yes!" "OMG Maura you are living a dream!" "No I don´t Jane!" Maura smiled at Jane who was standing with her mouth open amazed by the huge house. "It´s cute that little things like that can amaze her" Maura thought and searched for the key in her bag "You wanna come in?" she asked as she turned around the key and took a step into the house "No sorry I have to take care of my brothers...they should be home by now!" Jane saw disappointment on Maura´s face so she added "But ask me again tomorrow..I guess I´ll say yes!" She smiled and gave Maura a "Good Bye" hug and immediately Maura´s mood changed and a little smile appeared on her face as Jane waved and started walking down the street._

"_That was the best day I had for a long, long time!" Maura thought and closed the door behind her._

* * *

**I´ll try to upload chapter 2 as fas as possible :) Always open for critics...please leave some reviews :) Thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I_ wrote as fast as I could and I have some more ideas already in my mind. Hope you have fun reading it...**

* * *

_The next day Maura walked to the classroom with a smile on her face and it even turned bigger when she saw Jane standing in front of it._

"_Good morning" Jane greeted Maura when she saw her coming towards her._

"_Good morning Jane!" Maura replied._

"_I bet you slept well in your princess bed!" the raven-haired girl stated, as they walked into the room together_

"_My princess what?" Maura turned to Jane_

"_Well I bet you have a huge, comfy bed like princesses have" Jane teased Maura._

"_Uhm I bet not only princesses have a big and comfortable bed!" Maura responded not exactly figuring out what Jane likes to reach with that._

"_Haha...Oh C´mon Maur I´m just kidding"_

"_Oh!" Maura was confused "I´m not good at getting jokes.."  
"Yeah noticed that, but there also have to be people who don´t get jokes...that´s nature" Jane gave the blonde a half-smile and a wink and they sat down._

_During class they exchanged little notes getting to know each other, until Maura wrote this one little sentence_

"_So today it´s a "Yes" right?" _

"_YES" _

_A short but effective word...as Maura read the 3 letters she felt the comfortable wamrth she already felt yesterday, when Jane washed away Maura´s honey blonde smiled and devoted herself back to the topic on board._

_After school the two went straight to Maura´s house. Jane was excited to see how a girl like Maura lives and Maura was excited because she didn´t know how Jane would react if she sees how different her life is._

"_Come in.." Maura requested and Jane walked though the big red frontdoor and was amazed again._

"_Oh my...seriously this can´t be real!" She was looking at the golden sculpture which was standing in the middle of the entrance hall._

"_I mean you have a entrance hall as big as our whole house"_

"_No...C´mon lets go upstairs to my floor!" Jane grabbed Maura´s arm_

"_Wait what?! You have a whole floor on your own?" _

"_Uhm Yes?!" Maura wasn´t sure how to answer was a bit ashamed, that she had all this luxury while Jane had to live in a small house with her parents and two younger brothers._

"_Woah Maur...that´s could skate down the hallway or play hokey on it, because you are the only one there! How cool is that?!" _

_Maura couldn´t hold back a smile as she saw Jane fantasizing about all the possibilities._

"_Oh Jane...Come let´s go to my room. I have to show you something"_

"_Ok do I need a bike to get there or is it close enough to walk?!" _

_This time Maura got the joke and gave Jane an eye rolling and walked towards a white door, where was "MDI" written on._

"_What does the "MDI" stands for?" Jane curiously asked._

"_This are the initials of my name!" Maura quickly answered as she opened the door._

"_Ok I got the M & I but what does the D stands fo..." Jane lost her question when she entered Maura´s room._

"_Holy Jesus...this can impossible be your room...I mean thats...I´ve never seen such a huge room for one single teenager...God not even for a Grown Up."_

"_And what´s that?" Jane reached Maura´s desk, discovering pictures of dead bodies and instruments she only saw once in the hospital she and her brother were because Frankie broke her nose while playing Basketball on the driveway._

"_I told you I´m interested in death."  
"Yeah you did but I did not expect scalpels or tweezers...Did you ever dissect something with that?" _

_Jane was not afraid of this rather fascinated._

"_Jane I really like you so I was really afraid of you finding this out"_

"_This doesn´t answer my question" Jane smiled at the blonde._

"_Well what would happen if I told you, that sometimes I dissect dead animals?"_

"_Wow really...can I attend the next autopsy?" the tall girl asked curiously._

"_So you are not disgusted or afraid of me?"_

"_Haha no why should I...It´s pretty cool that your parents allow you that. My mother already starts screamin when she sees a bug. I don´t wanna imagine how she would react, if I would start dissecting dead mice or birds" Jane laughed put her focus back on the pictures of homicide victim._

"_Well my parents aren´t here pretty often and as long as I study hard enough and bring home the best grades, they let me do it!"_

"_Oh ok...You know after High School I´d like to become a detective, so I can catch all the bad guys who did this!" she held a picture of a woman who got shot in the head._

"_I bet you are going to be an awesome detective" Maura glanced at the raven-haired girl, realizing she finally found someone who accepted her for who she was._

"_So when is your next autopsy, ?"Jane interrupted Maura´s thoughts as she turned around to the smaller girl._

"_Mhmm what about now?" Maura asked as she went to the fridge in the corner, which Jane haven´t noticed before._

"_OMG you keep your victims in your room?" _

"_Where else should I keep them?"_

"_Good point" Jane answered, still amazed that her friend has dead animals in her room._

"_Detective Rizzoli, would you please follow me to the autopsy table?" Maura said after she pulled a dead mouse out of the fridge and walked down the room to a stainless steel table._

"_It would be a pleasure, Dr. Isles!"  
Both started laughing while they were now standing at the table and placed next to the mouse a scalpel and pins to fixate the mouse._

* * *

**I hopefully will be able to upload the next chapter tomorrow :)  
And I hope for some reviews xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here is Chapter 3 :) I´m already working on 4 but guarantee for nothing :P Hope you like it...It´s a bit Rizzoli family talk but the last part is originally from a family talk with my parents. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_As Jane opened the door she heard immediately her mother and brothers screaming and yelling._

"_Ma, Tommy took my action figure!"  
"I don´t care what he took, if you two can´t behave I´ll take your doll away!"  
"Action Figure!" The two boys screamed synchron._

"_Whatever!" the older woman yelled and walked back into the kitchen, as she saw Jane walking into the room._

"_Where have you been, young lady?" _

"_I told you. I was at Maura´s house. We..."_

"_I don´t care what you did. You weren´t here. I was scared as hell. Thought you got kidnapped or something!"_

"_Ma I told you last night that I will stay with Maura after school...but you didn´t listen..again!" Jane said angry at her mother because she didn´t pay attention to her daughter again._

"_Who´s Maura? You never told me about her...Frankie stop hitting your brother" Angela ran back in the living room to step between Frankie and Tommy who were hitting each other. _

_Jane followed her mother "Geez! Do you EVER listen to me? She moved here from France a few weeks ago. She sits in front of me in class!"_

"_No sorry Janie that I have more important things to do than listen to who is sitting in front of you. Frankie stop it. Tommy leave your brother alone!"_

"_Yeah noticed that. If you need me don´t call me. I´m in my room!" Jane said angry and stepped up the streets to her room._

_She smashed the door and jumped on her bed. For her birthday she got her own telephone in her room, so she dialed Maura´s number and called the honey blonde._

"_Maura Isles" a soft voice at the other end at the line said.  
Jane shivered as she heard Maura´s voice. She never felt like this before. It was a strange but wonderful feeling._

"_Yeah hey Maur..."_

"_Oh hi Jane!" Jane was surprised, that Maura recognized her voice shortly before she realized, that her friend told her, that she never had friends before, so it was pretty obvious, that it was Jane who called._

"_Did something happen?" the blonde asked concerned._

"_Uhm no...Just my mum driving me crazy again."_

"_Oh why? What happened?"  
"Well she thought I got kidnapped or sth.."  
"Why? Didn´t you tell her, that you stayed with me?" Maura asked worried._

"_Of course I she didn´t listen as always" Jane complained._

"_Oh I didn´t want to bring you into trouble."  
"Pff you did always does that. She´s more worried about my brothers trying to kill each other than my life."  
"I´m sorry Jane."  
"Don´t be..I´m used to it" Jane smiled, happy to have Maura listening to her problems._

"_Mhmm okay and what you wanna do now? I mean, will you talk with your mother about today?"_

"_Don´t know maybe. But it´s useless anyway. She will forget it, the second she heard it!"  
"Oh Jane." Maura sighed not knowing what to say, to make her friend smile again._

"_No not "Oh Jane" it´s okay Maur...Don´t worry.I´ll handle that!" Jane smiled and was willing to change the topic._

"_So what are you doing? Dissecting a bird or studying some dead-body pictures?"_

"_I noticed a taste of irony in your voice Jane" the Blonde said smiling._

"_No way!" and both girls started laughing immediately. After 5 minutes laughing, the girls decided to do their english homework together, because they realized both didn´t pay attention to the subject earlier that day._

_As they finished, where Maura did the most of the work, because Jane wasn´t the best in figuring out, why Shakespeare used metaphors to express his love, they ended their call with a soft "Good night" and hung up._

_Jane walked down the stairs to see if dinner was ready, when she saw her brothers sitting on the couch, quite and intimidated._

"_Pops is back from work" Jane thought. He always managed to keep the boys quite._

"_Is dinner ready?" Jane asked when she walked into the kitchen._

"_Yes nearly..can you please set the table Janie?"_

"_Sure. Hey Pops!" Jane greeted her father when she set the dinning table._

"_Hello Janie..how was school?"  
"Boring as always"_

"_Maybe you should pay more attention to your teacher?!" Frank tried to convince his daughter._

"_If they make the topics interesting, maybe I will!"  
"Well they can´t talk about "how to be a detective" all the time Jane...You also have to learn important things for your life!"  
"But for what do I need math, if I want to chase bad guys and investigate homicides?"Jane tried to persuade her father._

"_Even if you´ll never need it in your life, you have to learn it to graduate. And remember they only take people with a high school graduation at police school."_

"_Ok I´ll try to pay attention but I can´t ensure for anything!" Jane smiled and sat down._

"_I give up" her father surrendered._

_During dinner Frankie and Tommy didn´t say a word which gave Angela and opportunity to ask her daughter about her new friend._

"_So Jane, tell me about your new friend!"_

"_Who? Maura? Well she´s really really clever but also a bit goofy." Jane couldn´t hide a smile when she thought about Maura._

"_Aw that´s nice sweety...maybe she can help you understanding math." Angela looked at her daughter and saw that smile she haven´t seen before._

"_For that she has to perform a miracle Ma!"_

"_You have to destroy my hope, don´t you?" Angela asked ironically. _

"_I´m relieved that my daughter finally has a girl friend. I had the fear that you may turn into a lesbian when you just hang out with boys!" Frank commented on this topic._

"_Why should I turn out gay, if I´m just friends with guys?" Jane asked surprised._

"_Isn´t that obvious? You are interested in all the stuff boys like to do...playing softball, becoming a cop, chasing bad guys, etc._

_so why shouldn´t you share their interests for girls too?"  
"That´s ridiculous!" Angela blended in._

"_And even if...would it be a problem for you?" Jane asked._

"_Yes" Frank answered but immediately got a mad look from Angela "Of course not Janie" the woman said "We love you no matter what."_

"_But you are not gay or?" Angela asked concerned._

"_No.." Jane said clearly._

"_Good" Frank countered._

"_...but you never know!" Jane mumbled only she could hear it._

* * *

**So as already mentioned the last 12 lines where my own talk with my fam. But still hope you like it and I´m always happy about reviews xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just for you saskia ;)**

**Ok it´s getting a bit intense but please don´t hate me for the end ;) enjoy**

* * *

_**2 months later...Jane´s feelings for Maura grow with every day and she´s isn´t sure about telling it her best friend.**_

"_What do you think about a sleepover?" when Maura wrote this little note she didn´t know how much it would change her life._

_Jane and Maura were sitting in class. It was Friday and the last day before the spring breaks._

"_What about tonight?" Jane wrote back._

"_At my place? My parents are in Switzerland!" _

"_Sounds great. I´ll bring movies ;)" Jane wrote happily back before she turned her attention back on the math tasks on the board._

_Maura was so happy about the upcoming night that she couldn´t focus on the task for the rest of the class._

_As finally the bell rang the two girls stormed out of the classroom and down the hallway._

"_I can´t wait for tonight" Maura said while she and Jane walked out of school down the street._

"_Yeah I never had sleep over before with a girl, but I bet we´ll have a lot of fun...do you like horror movies?" the raven-haired girl asked._

"_Yes! Even though they are totally unrealistic. I mean no clever person would enter a dark room and ask if someone is there."  
Jane couldn´t suppress a smile. _

"_How could I spent my life without this perfect woman?" Jane thought while she secretly looked at the honey blonde._

"_Okay so we meet at 8 at my place, right?" _

"_Yep...I´ll bring the "Psycho" movies! I hope you have popcorn at your stuffy house!" Jane teased Maura._

"_You know not many people would keep up with you!"  
"I know...I thank God every day that he got me you" Jane said ironically but deep down it was the pure truth._

"_Oh Jane!" Maura rolled her eyes and kept walking._

_As always Jane brought Maura to her house and then walked home too._

_Today Jane was more than happy because she will have a sleepover with her best friend and she was sure, that she will tell Maura what she feels for her._

"_Ma?!" Jane yelled as she walked into the living room._

"_Yes Janie! I´m upstairs cleaning your brothers mess..."_

"_Yeah ok...listen I´ll stay with Maura this night. We´ll have a sleepover."_

"_What? Do her parents know about that?"  
"They are not in town!" _

"_So who will look after you two?" _

"_Ma, I´m 17! I can take of my own I also played the babysitter for two dumb boys. I think I can take care of Maura, who is the most mature 15-year-old I´ve ever seen." Jane answered snappy._

"_OK! OK! I think I have to trust you with this!" Angela answered._

"_Thank you! I´ll search for my "Psycho" movies and pack my bag" Jane said while she stepped up the stairs and walked to her room._

"_Ok but before you leave, please clean up your room and put your laundry into the basket next to the washer"_

"_Urgh" Jane sighed "but only if you promise you won´t call Maura to check for us"_

"_Are you blackmailing me right now?"_

"_I would never dare Ma!"_

"_Good" Angela answered and put her attention back to the mess Tommy and Frankie left before they went to the softball field._

_After Jane packed her bag and cleaned up her room, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the last PB & Fluff sandwich left on the kitchen unit._

"_Ma, I´m leaving!" _

"_Ok honey, enjoy!" Angela screamed from Tommy´s room._

_Jane closed the door behind her and walked up to Maura´s house which was, when she walked pretty fast, only 10 minutes away._

"_Come in!" Maura said after she opened door and saw Jane standing in front of her. _

"_So are you ready for a night full of horror and too much food?" Jane asked as she stepped in and placed her shoes next to the door._

"_Yes...I´m excited" Maura smiled and led Jane to a big wooden door at the end of the entrance hall._

"_So what´s behind it? A movie theatre?" Jane asked ironically surprised by the answer._

"_How do you know that?" Maura asked surprised._

"_OMG Maur! I was kidding...you don´t really have movie theater behind this door?!"_

"_Of course..."_

"_Woah, yeah we all have theaters at home!"  
"See why you are so surprised then?" Maura asked not noticing the sarcasm in Jane´s voice._

"_Oh Maur...that´s why I like you so much!" _

_Maura smiled and opened the door. Jane was so amazed, she couldn´t close her mouth._

"_You like it?"_

"_Maur?" _

"_Yes Jane?"_

"_Can I move in here?"_

_Maura gave Jane a half smile walked up to the little room, where the projector stands._

"_I need the movies!" Maura said and turned to Jane who followed her into the room._

"_Oh right, I have them in my bag" she said and grabbed the cassettes._

"_Here, that´s the first part" , Jane handed Maura the cassette and walked back into the theatre and sat down in one of the huge armchairs, where at least 2 others person would fit in easily._

"_You have popcorn?" Jane asked when she saw Maura walking up to her._

"_For sure", she answered and walked to a small table and fridge on the end of the chair-row, where a huge bowl of popcorn and some soft drinks where standing._

"_This is going to be an epic night" Jane stated when Maura came back with the bowl and 2 Cola bottles._

_The movie started and the two sat down next to each other._

_Jane felt this special feeling she only has, when Maura is with her._

_The raven-haired felt comfortable but also nervous because she was resolved to tell Maura how she feels about her._

_Maura felt, that Jane was hiding something so she was sure to find out, why!_

"_Is everything ok Jane?" _

"_Uhm yeah...I mean why shouldn´t it be? I´m watching one of my favortite horror movies with my best friend and my mother is not around" Jane smiled, but it was not her typical smile and she knew Maura realizes that too._

"_You know you can tell me everything!" Maura said concerned._

"_Of course I know that Maur!"_

"_Good.." the honey-blonde said "...So tell me, what is it?"_

"_You won´t leave me alone before I tell you or?" Jane asked knowing she has to tell Maura now, what she feels._

"_You know me Jane!"_

"_Ok...look Maura...I´m scared this will ruin our friendship!"_

"_Nothing can ruin our friendship Jane!"_

"_Uhm are you sure...I mean this is really tough!"  
"C´mon Jane! Tell me!" Maura said worried ""Please?!"_

"_Oh man...ok look...since the first day I saw you, I felt something, I wasn´t aware I could feel." Jane explained._

"_You walked in and my heart was freaking out. I know you don´t feel the same about me but..." Jane looked into beautiful hazel eyes_

"_...but...I love you Maura!" a tear was rolling down Jane´s cheek while she realized, this may be the last time she could talk with the Blonde._

_But instead of consternation Jane saw a smile on Maura´s face._

"_Jane?!"_

"_Yes Maur?" Jane asked horrified about what could come now._

"_Thank You!"_

"_What? For what?"  
"The last 2 months I tried to figure out, how to tell you, that I´m deeply in love with you."  
"Are you serious?" the raven-haired asked surprised._

"_Does this help you believing?" Maura asked as she pulled Jane closer to her and placed her lips on Jane´s._

_With a soft voice Jane´s only answer was "Yes"_

* * *

**_Hope you like it...Chapter 5 is also nearly done _**

**_Please leave some reviews _**

**_xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this one is a bit shorter but pretty intense..at least in my eyes.**

**And for the quick uploads you have to thank Sashanista73, because she forced me the whole ay to write more ;)**

**so enjoy**

* * *

"_Maura?" Jane whispered_

"_Yes Jane?" the blonde answered while she was playing with Jane´s black hair._

"_I´ve never done this before..." she said a bit anxious._

"_Me neither Jane!" Maura was sitting on Jane´s lap and kissing her neck._

"_Do you want to slow it down?" _

"_Only if it´s too fast for you Maur!" Jane smiled while she wrapped her arms around Maura´s waist._

"_I´m going through this the last 2 months...I don´t have to slow it down!"_

"_Good so there is no way back Maur..." Jane smiled at Maura and was ready to do the next step._

"_No way back!" Maura was ready. She was ready 2 months ago and she´s ready now._

_Jane opened the buttons on Maura´s blouse until the Blonde was sitting on top of her with only her bra and jeans on._

"_I never thought I could meet such a beautiful person as you are" Jane whispered as she layed her head on Maura´s shoulder and reached the lock of Maura´s bra. With one quick snap she opened it and let the straps run down Maura´s shoulders._

_Also Maura reached the point where she undressed Jane. She pulled up Jane´s shirt over her head and threw it on the next armchair._

"_I love you Jane Rizzoli" Maura groaned while she opened Jane´s bra._

"_I love you too, Maura!" Jane now grabbed the Blonde´s hips and laid her down on the comfortable oversize chair._

_Right after she opened the button of Maura´s jeans and opened the zipper. And so did Maura._

_So both were lying there only with there panties on kissing each other passionately._

_Maura was the first who dares to take her fingers under the waistline. She shoved her hand under Jane´s lady boxer shorts and heard a soft "OMG" when she reached the right point._

_Now also Jane was ready to discover Maura´s best-protected zone._

"_Is that okay?" she asked the hazel-eyes gently and good a quick nod back._

_Jane placed her thumb on Maura´s clit and with her middle- and forefinger she penetrated Maura._

"_Oh my God Jane..." Maura groaned "...please don´t stop!"_

"_I´m not willing to!" Jane answered and put a bit more pressure on her thumb while she looked her best friend right into the eyes and what she saw pleased her. _

_She didn´t saw fear or anxiety, she saw that Maura was happy and ready to reach the climax with Jane._

_Maura shoving her fingers up and down, while she build up pressure and let it go again. She used her right hand to pull Jane closer to her, so she were able to kiss her sternal and wandering up to the raven-haired´s lips. Where Maura carefully bit the lower lip and then gently placed a kiss on this spot._

_She saw that Jane was smiling under this kiss and that she was also ready to reach climax._

"_Ready?" she asked._

"_Ready!" Jane whispered._

_And the two girls built up pressure one last time on each others clitorises and screamed simultaneously._

"_OMG Jane!"_

"_Maura ...don´t stop! OMG!"_

_Jane rolled over, next to Maura and both turned their heads around, so that they were able to look each other in the eyes._

"_You are phenomenal Maur.." Jane said softly as she ran through the honey-blonde hair "...I can´t believe we just did that!"_

"_Me neither...but I couldn´t imagine anyone else than you having my first time with!" Maura susurrated._

"_Are you happy?" _

"_More than I ever could imagine, Jane! And you wanna know why?" the Blonde asked._

"_Tell me beatiful!"_

"_Because the most amazing and wonderful girl on earth ist lying next to me!" while Maura said that, she gently placed a kiss on Jane´s forehead._

"_That´s not possible..." Jane sassy answered "...because that´s what I´m doing already!" and kissed Maura on the lips before the Hazel Eyed could come up with some counterargument._

_They laid next to each other for the next 15 minutes petting and kissing each other._

_When Jane realized that the movie was still running, they decided to get up and dress, so they could finish the movie._

_Jane the plan in mind, that when she and Maura would watch the horror movie, the Blonde could get scared at night and would crawl next to Jane, so she could be the protective while she was holding Maura in her arms._

_And indeed when after they went to bed Maura thought she heard some strange noises coming from downstairs, so she snuggled herself up to Jane and wrapped her arms around the tall girl._

_Jane couldn´t suppress a smile, because she realized her plan worked._

_Happy and relieved the two girls felt asleep and weren´t interrupted by strange noises or creepy shadows._

* * *

**So yeah hope you like the scene...I always imagined their first time like that (yeah I´m creepy) so I hope you liked it!**

Please leave some reviews 

**The last ones are already killing me :)**

**thx **

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is def. the last chapter for the night but I just had this flow so here you go...**

* * *

_It was 10 AM when Maura woke up._

_She laid next to Jane, her arms wrapped around her waist. _

"_What beautiful woman" Maura thought as she went trough the black curls with her left hand._

_Now also Jane opened her eyes and saw Maura how she played with the black hair._

"_Oh I didn´t want to wake you up" Maura whispered._

"_You didn´t" Jane smiled and kissed the Blonde on the cheek._

"_Jane?" the Raven Haired heard her best friend asking._

"_Yes"_

"_What now?"_

"_What do you mean with "What now" ?" she asked concerned._

"_I mean are we girlfriends now? And how do we react in public? What are we going to tell our parents?"_

"_Oh wow I haven´t thought about it..." Jane replied "I mean, I never expected, that this would happen!"_

"_Me neither...but now it did" Maura tried to smile but it didn´t really work out._

"_Are you afraid of what others could think?"_

"_I´m not afraid of what others think or say...I´ve never been a real member of the society as you know. I´m afraid of how my parents will react when they find out."_

"_Yeah..well my mother could deal with that I think, but my pops will have some problems with that...and with "some" I mean he´ll freak out."  
"So...what do we do now?" the smaller girl asked._

"_Maur?"_

"_Yes, Jane?!"  
"I´d really like to be your girlfriend!"  
"So then we are already two, because I´d really like to be your girlfriend too!"_

"_Ok...maybe I have a plan!" Jane said as she sat up straight._

"_Okay. Let me hear it!"  
"Well first we´ll talk with our parents. I mean they have to accept it, right?! They love us!"_

"_Haha..you could be right" the Blonde smiled ans was fascinated how her girlfriend was able find humor in the most serious situations._

"_See?! This just has to work out! And the thing with the rest of society...I mean right now we have the spring break so we don´t have to worry about that now, right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Okay...So when I come home later I´ll tell my parents, that I have a girlfriend now"_

"_My parents will be back on Thursday...shall I tell them then or should I call them?"_

"_I think we can wait until Thursday" Jane gave Maura her ironic smile._

"_We?...did you just said "we" can wait?"  
"Uhm yeah...If you want I can stay with you during the talk!"  
"Aww Jane you would do that for me?" The Blonde was stirred._

"_I would do everything for you Maur!"_

"_Thank you Jane...I could really need some support then. And..ehrm..do you want me to come with you for your talk?" Maura asked._

"_You don´t have to...I think it´s easier when I talk with them alone!" Jane said and lift the sheets so she could get up._

"_Where are you going?" Maura was surprised._

"_Well I don´t know how you feel, but I get hungry when I have to solve problems" The Raven Haired smiled and stood up._

"_Haha...that´s how I know you..." Maura laughed and stood up, too "..let´s see what we have for breakfast." She opened the door and waited for Jane to follow her._

_In the kitchen the girls grabbed 2 bowls, milk and a box of "Lucky Charms"._

_After they went to the living room, they sat down and filled up their bowls._

"_Can we turn on the TV?" Jane asked._

"_Sure..what do you wanna watch?"_

"_Tom & Jerry should be on" and while she said that a little glance appeared in Jane´s eyes._

"_Aren´t you a bit too old for that?" Maura asked knowing already the answer._

"_Maur! I will tell you one thing..." the Raven Haired said with a serious voice "...you are never too old to watch the Disney channel. So turn on the TV!" _

_Maura laughed, gave her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek an turned on the TV._

_They watched TV, laughed at silly characters on the shows and kissed each other several times, until it was time for Jane to go home._

"_Sorry Maur, but I have to go."  
"Mhmm yes ..okay" she couldn´t hide the disappointment in her voice._

"_I´ll have the talk with my parents but I´ll call you right after it ok?"  
"Ok and you are sure you don´t want me to join you?"_

"_Yes I´m sure...and with a little bit of luck I´ll be standing at your door sooner than expected."_

"_Why?" Maura asked astonished._

"_We´ll see if they´ll kick me out..." she gave her girlfriend a half smile and stood up to bring her bowl into the kitchen._

"_You really think, they´ll kick you out?" the Blonde asked while she followed Jane into the kitchen._

"_We´ll find out." Jane placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek and went upstairs to pick her bag._

_As she came down, Maura was standing in the entrance hall, observing every step Jane made._

"_Do you like what you see?" Jane asked when she realized that the Blonde couldn´t stop starring at her._

"_How could I not?" she smiled and wrapped her hands around Jane´s neck when she finally arrived next to her._

"_Are you ready?" the hazel-eyed girl asked._

"_No, but I have to do it" with a last kiss on the lips she said "Goodbye" and stepped out into the beautiful day of spring._

"_I love you" were the last words Jane heard when she walked down the driveway._

* * *

**So hope you liked it**

**And please leave some reviews **

**xo**

**Lilly**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK this is a serious chapter but don´t hate :P **

* * *

"_Hello? Ma?...I´m back!" Jane yelled as she closed the front door behind her._

"_In the kitchen Janie!"_

"_Where else" the girl mumbled as she walked in to the kitchen._

"_How was it? You girls had fun?" Angela asked interested._

"_Yep..It was fun to see the girl, fascinated by dead people, screaming at fictional characters getting killed" the Raven Haired smiled and wandered back to last night in her mind._

"_Ma?!" Jane asked nervously._

"_Yes, sweetheart!"  
"Can we talk?"_

"_About you and Maura?" Angela smiled as she sat down on the table with her daughter._

"_Wait? What? You knew it? How? Wait...when?" Jane was totally confused. Her mother knew about she and Maura?_

"_Of course I do Janie..I´m your mother. I´m not living behind the moon."  
"But how did you find out?" Jane was so surprised, that her mother saw the signs, Jane was sure she hid well enough._

"_Haha. Oh Jane! Everytime you talked about her, you had this little smile on your lips. The smile, you never had before. And when she was with you, you glanced at her like a little girl on christmas." the older woman explained while she grabbed Jane´s hand._

"_Jane! Don´t worry okay? I´m totally fine with that. Every one should be allowed, to be with the person he loves."  
But what about Pops?" Jane asked worried about, how her father would react, if she would tell him._

"_We´ll talk with him tonight, OK? For sure he won´t understand, that his only daughter is into girls but we´ll find a way!"  
Angela gave her daughter a sift kiss on the forehead and stood up to prepare dinner._

"_Are you sure he won´t hate me?"  
"Your father could never hate you. He only plays the though guy, but when it comes to his little girl, he becomes a softie." Angela couldn´t hide a smile, while she was thinking about, how Frank used to play the horse for Jane, when she was younger._

_After dinner Jane helped her mother clean the dishes and putting the leftovers into the fridge._

_When everything was cleaned up Angela poked her daughter and asked "ready?"_

"_Can I ever be ready for that?" Jane countered._

"_Probably not..." Angela said "..Frank we need to talk to you!" she yelled to her husband who was already sitting in the living room, watching Baseball with Frankie and Tommy._

"_What did I do now?" he moaned as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Nothing..." the older woman said "...we just have to tell you. Well actually Jane has to tell you something!"  
Jane who was standing in the corner, biting her nails was looked up when she heard her name and her heart starting beating so fast, she thought it would explode the next moment._

"_Did you failed a math test again?" Frank now addressed his daughter._

"_No!" was the only thing Jane was able to answer._

"_So what is it then?" the grumpy man asked._

"_I...I..uhm.."_

"_Yes Jane you?..."  
"I...oh gosh..I have a girlfriend...so it´s out"  
"I know you have a girl friend!" Frank said._

"_No pops not a girl friend! A girlfriend!"  
"Wait! What? You mean you are..."  
"Yes I´m gay..." a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_But how? When did it happen? Who is it?"_

"_Oh c´mon Frank...you can´t be that naive..."_

"_What c´mon Frank? How the hell should I know that your daughter is a damn cunt?" he was furious._

"_Don´t talk about our daughter like that! How you even dare to use this word, while you are talking about your daughter!"_

"_My daughter? I don´t have a daughter!" Frank screamed madly._

"_Shut up! Can´t you see how hard it was for Janie to tell you that? Because she was scared you would react like that! Don´t be such a fool and push your daughter away, just because she doesn´t fit in your picture of a perfect daughter!"_

"_Can´t you see how hard it is for me to have a cunt as daughter?" _

_*****Smack*** **Angela hit her husband._

"_Don´t use this word ever again or I grant you another one!"  
Frank was shocked. He has never seen this side of his wife._

"_Angela?!" _

"_No not "Angela" I´m sick of how you treat your daughter just because she´s in love with a girl. You´ll respect her feelings, or you can search for a new place to sleep."  
Jane who was still standing in the corner didn´t know what to feel. She was hurt of what her father said about her but also proud of her mother for defending her daughter._

"_Angela if you really expect to accept..."  
Angela didn´t let Frank finish his sentence._

"_I´m not expecting it...You´ll do it! You get me?"  
"But..." Frank tried to counter._

"_No! No "But" you´ll live with it and you won´t say anything bad about it! Her life will be hard enough. For that she doesn´t need a father, who´s not standing behind her." Angela fought for her daughter like it´s a life-and-death struggle._

"_Angela it´s not normal for a woman to love another woman...that´s against the bible!"  
"If you can show me the line, where God says it´s against the laws that a woman can´t love another woman, we can talk about it again but for now you´ll stand behind your daughter!"  
"You really won´t let go don´t you?!" Frank realized ._

"_What´s your impression?" Angela asked sarcastically._

"_Ok...but give me a bit time to think about it..." he looked at Jane "...and you are sure, that you are in love with that girl?"  
"I couldn´t be more sure about it!" Jane said shy but with a steely determination in her voice._

"_Well then I have to accept it, I think!" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen._

"_Janie?! You alright?"_

"_Yeah...that´s how I expected..." the tall girl said "...expect the part where you slapped him!" she smiled and gave her mother a hug._

"_Thanks Ma!"_

"_I´d do everything for you Jane!" _

_Jane still couldn´t believe what her mother just did for her but she was happy to have her._

"_Can I go up an call Maura?"_

"_Sure Sweetie..." Angela released Jane from the hug and watched her running upstairs._

"_They grow up too fast" the older woman thought while she walked out into the living room and sat next to her sons._

* * *

**See everything turned out well.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Leave some reviews..Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK this is just a short chapter to fill the time ;)**

**But still hope you like it x**

* * *

"_Maur?!" _

"_Jane...Glad you called and not standing in front of my door!" the Blonde smiled._

"_Oh Maur...you should have seen my mother...she fought for me like a bear!"  
"Why what happened? Tell me!"  
"Well when I came today, I talked with Ma alone and she immediately found out that we are together now...and she was not even surprised!"  
"Wow that´s good right?"  
"Yes definitively..." Jane said happy "...and she said, that she´ll support me no matter what!"  
"Wow Jane that´s awesome! And what did your father said?" Maura asked a bit worried, because she knew how conservative Frank is._

"_Well he accused me of being a cunt!"  
"Holy...Wow seriously? Jane he didn´t say that?"  
"He did but Ma slapped him after he said it!" Jane couldn´t suppress a smile when she thought back of this happening._

"_OMG really? And what did he say?" Maura asked concerned._

"_Well he said, that he has to think about it, but I hope he won´t repudiate me!"  
"Well that´s good I mean when he´ll think about, he´ll realize that you won´t change just because you are gay" Maura tries to support her girlfriend._

"_Yeah I bet you are right...as always" Jane joked and was relived, that Maura is on her side._

"_I know..." Maura said totally convinced of her._

"_That´s why I love you Maur" the Raven Haired said and was so happy to call Maura her girlfriend._

"_I love you too, Jane!"_

"_So..we have spring breaks...what you wanna do?" Jane asked the Honey Blonde._

"_Uhm well what about shopping? I bet we both could need some new outfits!" _

"_Shopping? Really Maura? I hate shopping!" Jane complained._

"_Well you have a girlfriend now! You´ll have to live with that, if you wanna keep me!"  
"Can I still decide?" Jane asked sarcastically forgetting, that Maura has her problems with understanding it.  
"Jane?!" gasped  
"I´m sorry Maur! That was a joke. Of course I wanna be with you. I couldn´t be happier, if we would spend the rest of our lives together."  
"Good..so shopping on Monday!?"_

"_Yeah think so so!" Jane said not being happy about it, but when she realized, they could go lingerie shopping her mood lightened up._

"_Great...are you coming over tomorrow?"  
"Yeah sure...but I have to go to church first with my family!"_

"_Oh cool can I join you?" Maura asked happily._

"_No not cool...it´s so boring...you don´t wanna sit there freely!" _

"_Please...I´ve never been in a church!"  
"What? Seriously?"  
"Yeah my parents don´t believe in those things!"  
"Ha those things? Ok Maur...for the Rizzoli family it´s God. You should use that word if you are coming with us tomorrow!" Jane said smiling._

"_So I can join you?" the Blonde asked nervously._

"_Yes you can...but don´t say I didn´t warn you!"  
"Yay thank you Jane. What do I have to wear?"  
"Something white..maybe a dress?!" _

"_Yay..I can wear my new Prada dress, I bought in Florence last month."  
"Ok great I´ll wear the dress my mother bought at Walmart last summer!" Jane sarcastically answered._

"_So I´m going to see my girlfriend in a dress?"_

"_Yes you will" _

"_Can´t wait...When do I have to come over?"  
"You can come at 8.30 AM"_

"_I´ll be there!"  
"Good. Great. So I´ll see you tomorrow"_

"_Yep...Good night Jane!"  
"Good night Maura...I love you!"  
"I love you way more."_

"_Not possible" both girls started laughing._

_After 5 minutes of laughing, they finally hung up and went to bed._

_Jane was happy, that Maura will join her tomorrow, but also was concerned, what her father will say, when he sees them together._

_But the happiness over Maura being officially her girlfriend, that she stopped worrying about her father and felt asleep during thinking of Maura._


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is a longer chapter full of drama and love ;) **

**Hope you like it**

* * *

_Sunday 8.30 AM and the door bell rang._

"_That´s for me" Jane yelled from upstairs as she saw how Tommy was willing to open the door._

"_How do you know?" Tommy asked confused._

"_Because I have magic power and can see through doors..." Jane answered grumpy._

"_That´s a lie" Tommy yelled._

"_Oh you are such a clever boy" Jane noticed and ran down the stairs._

_And when Jane opened the door her mouth immediately did the same._

"_OMG Maur! You look stunning.." the Raven Haired wandered with her eyes up and down on Maura, who was standing in a light white summer dress._

"_Thank you Jane...but you look..." Maura looked up and down on Jane and realized, that the tall girl was still in her PJs "...like you just got out of bed."  
"Uhm yeah I overslept. But you can help me get dressed."  
"Is that Maura!" Angela asked from upstairs._

"_No it´s Santa Claus!" Jane answered and kissed Maura on the cheek._

"_Let´s go upstairs!"_

"_Ok...can´t wait to see your dress" Maura smiled and followed her girlfriend up to her room._

_The way to the church was really quite and the tension was too high._

_Neither Jane nor Maura tried to start a conversation, because when Maura and Jane chose the seats next to each other, they earned a mad gaze from Frank, so the girls decided to keep quiet until they are out of the car._

_When they arrived, they parked not far from church so they just had to walk a few feet._

"_You look amazing" Maura whispered into Jane´s ear while they walked to the church´s entry._

"_But I can´t compete with you" the taller girl whispered back before they entered church._

_During the mess, they exchanged glances but not more. They both respected the holy walls too much and were afraid, that Frank could punish them, if he´d see that the girls are showing their love in front of all these people._

_But after it, they asked Angela for her permission to walk home alone and started their way home, after they saw Jane´s parents drive away._

"_Did you like it?" Jane asked._

"_It was really sweet, how all these people are praying to someone who doesn´t even exist!"_

"_Don´t tell it them Maur..." the tall girl tried to explain her girlfriend "...all these people in there believe that God exists and that he´ll help them with their problems!"  
"Really? That´s insane!" Maura said serious._

_Jane started laughing._

"_Well Maur...not everybody is that focused on science as you are."  
"Oh ok well, let´s change the topic!" the Blonde reached out for Jane´s hand but the Raven Haired pulled her hand away._

"_Oh I´m sorry Jane...I didn´t want.." Maura tried to explain._

"_NO it´s not that Maur...It´s just I don´t want you to feel forced into something!"  
"Why would I feel forced?"_

"_Uhm well all the people would see, that we are together and I don´t want you to show it until you are really ready for it."  
"Jane?! I am ready...and as I said before..." the Honey Blonde stopped and took Jane´s hands "..I don´t care what the people will say. If they can´t understand why we are happy, it´s their problem not ours ok?!"  
Jane smiled at her perfect girlfriend and kissed her, right in time so the older couple on the other side of the street could see them._

"_Ok!" she whispered and grabbed Maura´s hand, while they continued their walk._

_They left the old couple behind, where still standing there shocked about what they just have seen._

_The two girls giggled, because they realized they made the old couple speechless._

"_You know..." Jane started "...it feels right."_

"_I´m glad, that you feel this way."  
_

_The girls continued their walk until they reached Maura´s house._

_Maura grabbed Jane´s hips and pulled the tall girl closer to her body._

"_You wanna come in and repeat, what we did on Friday?" Maura whispered._

"_I couldn´t imagine anything else I´d like to do right now, but first I have to change and tell Ma, that I´ll spend the day with you!"  
"Well I could help you at least getting undressed and you can call you mother from my house!" Maura couldn´t keep her hands off Jane._

"_Oh Maur...please they are already mad enough, that I walked home with you instead of the fun Rizzoli-family car ride home!"  
"Haha ok but promise you won´t let me wait that long!" _

"_I promised."  
Just as the girls kissed each other as their Goodbye, the front door opened and Constance Isles was standing in the door._

"_OMG Maura!" she yelled and the girls immediately stopped kissing and took a step back._

"_Mother! What are you doing here?" the Blonde asked surprised._

"_I live here...the better question is, what are you doing here?"  
"I...I..." Maura couldn´t answer the question, because she was so shocked about her mothers early arrival and inappropriate timing._

"_Mrs. Isles, am I allowed to explain what you just saw?"  
"Aren´t you Jane Rizzole?" Constance asked._

"_Rizzoli mother..with an "I"...gosh you don´t even know her name" Maura got her voice back._

"_Whatever...what were you two doing?"  
"Mrs. Isles,..." Jane tried to explain "...your daughter and I fell in love with each other."  
"You did what?" the older woman asked._

"_I know this might be strange, that your daughter is in love with a woman, but I can promise you, that I´ll treat her better than any boy could ever do."  
"This "might be strange"?...young lady..." Constance pointed at Jane "...this is strange! I never believed my daughter would turn out like this!" she said it now in a furious voice._

"_Mother!" Maura switched in "Jane is everything I want...you can´t forbid our love!"  
"But I can forbid you to see her.." the woman interrupter her daughter._

"_You really think, if you forbid me to see Jane, this would change anything about our love?" Maura asked now as mad as her mother._

"_But you have to realize, that this is insane Maura...a woman I mean are you sure this isn´t a phase?"  
"I have an IQ of 167...you really think, that I wouldn´t notice if it would be just a phase?"_

_This made the woman think for a second before she opened her mouth again, but couldn´t find her words._

"_Wow you made your mother speechless Maur" Jane whispered.  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You might be right."_

"_I still can´t believe my daughter is a..." Constance mumbled but couldn´t speak out the word._

"_Yes I´m a lesbian mother!" _

_Constance glanced at her daughter when she heard the L-word._

"_Maura!" her mother was indignant, but Maura didn´t care._

"_Will you accept, that I´m in love with Jane?" she asked her and was hoping for the right answer, because otherwise she didn´t know what to do._

"_Maura, I´m not..."_

"_Are you willing to accept the fact that I love Jane?" Maura asked again._

"_I...I don´t know!"_

"_Well you better do..." Jane jumped in "...because I won´t let your daughter go!" _

"_I don´t even know you, Jane."  
"That´s because you are never here..." Maura replied._

"_Maura?! What´s wrong with you?" Constance was surprised, that her daughter was this self-confident._

"_Maybe the girl is a good influence..." Constance thought "...I´ve never seen her so happy and confident!"  
"Do your parents know about...This?" the woman asked._

"_Yes...and they stand behind me!" Jane answered confident._

"_But they were shocked too, when they first heard it or?" Constance wanted to be sure, that she can trust Jane._

"_My Ma already knew, that I was in love, but my father told me, that I´m not his daughter anymore!"_

"_C´mon Maura you have to admit I reacted better than her father!"_

"_I know mother but still..." Maura tried to explain "...you are my mother and I could need your support and not even more problems" the smaller girl had tears in her eyes, because she was scared, that her mother could push her away._

"_Maura! Darling! I just want you to see happy and believe me I don´t want to be one of your problems."  
"Then please realize, that I´m happy with Jane!"_

"_I´ll try..I promise Maura, but I need time and I have to get to know Jane better, to decide if she´s a good choice or if she could be the reason you´ll ruin your life!"  
"Mrs. Isles I want Maura to be happy as much as you do..." Jane jumped in "...and I want Maura to study medicine, so she can become an ME. Believe me I´ll do everything for her."  
"Jane..as far as I can see you are a good girl and I really hope, that what you just said is the truth."  
" I swear to God, that I tell the truth!"  
"Language Jane!" Maura interrupted the conversation._

_Jane gave Maura an ironic smile and Constance saw the love between them._

"_Jane..." the woman interrupted the girls "...I think you should go home now. Your girlfriend.." she stopped as she realized what she just said and saw the smile on her daughters face "...and I have a lot to talk about."_

"_Of course!" Jane nodded and kissed Maura on the cheek, before she walked down the driveway._

* * *

**Phew now Constance knows it too hehe**

**and i have to admit I kinda love/hate Constance :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo I promise this is the last flashback chapter and I know it´s not the best, but I hope you like it anyway ;)**

* * *

_It´s been now over a year since Maura and Jane became a couple._

_Their parents finally accepted, that they are together._

_Jane graduated from high school with good grades, thanks to Maura and got accepted at Police Academy._

_Maura graduated with just 16 years from high school with the best grades. And of course she got accepted at Harvard Medical school._

_It was 6th August, one day before Maura´s 17th birthday and Jane was nervous, because she knows, that it might be the last birthday, they´ll celebrate together._

_Jane moved into a small apartment near the Academy, where she and Maura spent most of the time._

_This night, Jane wanted to be special for her she bought Maura´s favorite Chinese dish and fresh strawberries._

_It was nearly 7PM which means, the Blonde´s lecture was already over and she´d be in a few minutes._

"_Oh Shit!" Jane realized, that Maura would be here every second and she wasn´t dressed yet._

_The Raven Haired rushed into her bedroom and searched for something suitable, when she heard the knocking on her frontdoor._

"_Be there in a minute Maur!" Jane ran back to the living room, not realizing, that she already undressed her shirt but forgot to put on a new one._

_As she opened the door the Honey Blonde immediately smiled at her._

"_What a beautiful welcome!" she said and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, before she walked into the apartment._

"_Oh yeah well I forgot the time" Jane smiled and closed the door._

"_You definitively have to learn how to organize your time Jane" the still smaller girl said and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water._

"_How´s Uni going?" Jane asked while she went back to her bed room, to put on a shirt._

"_It´s getting better" Maura said with a painful voice._

"_Do they still don´t accept, that you are cleverer than these jerks" the Raven Haired was mad, that the students bothered her girlfriend because she was 2 years younger._

"_Forget it Jane..." Maura sat down on the couch "...I don´t wanna waste my free time thinking about them."_

"_Ok" Jane sighed and walked into her kitchen to get the Chinese food and 2 plates._

"_So are you hungry, because I´m starving" she asked her girlfriend._

"_Yes I didn´t have time for breakfast this morning" Maura replied from the living room._

"_Great..." Jane put the boxes out of the microwave and put the food on the plates "...I bought your favorite. Chow Mein and and spring rolls" she took the plates and walked to her girlfriend._

"_Ow Jane you are so good to me...I don´t deserve you" the Blonde put her girlfriend´s folders and photos she needs for the Academy on the floor, so they had space for the food._

"_And yet, I´m still here" the Raven Haired smiled and put down the plates._

"_And I couldn´t be more grateful" Maura said and waited for Jane to sit down, so she could give her a Thank-You kiss._

_Jane responded to this kiss and made the Blonde lay down._

"_Jane the food is getting cold"_

"_We can heat it up again" the taller woman already was working on getting Maura undressed._

_The Blonde realized, that it was useless trying to stop her girlfriend so she decided to do the same as Jane and pulled off her shirt._

_Jane was quicker undressing Maura, so the Blonde already felt Jane´s hand between her legs, while she was still working on opening her girlfriend´s bra._

"_Oh god Jane" Maura gasped when she felt the fingers inside her._

_Maura dug her fingernails deep into Jane´s shoulder, whereupon the Raven Haired uttered a loud "Ow"._

_But the Blonde didn´t react to it because she was already near her climax._

"_Faster Jane" she screamed and Jane pulled her fingers faster in and out._

"_Oh God yes..." the Blonde gasped as she reached her climax._

_The Honey Blonde rolled on the side and loosens her grip on Jane´s shoulder._

"_That...Was...amazing!" she said happily._

"_Glad you liked it" Jane smiled and gave her girlfriend a passionated kiss._

"_Can we have dinner now?"Maura asked with an impatient voice._

"_Haha yeah I´ll just use the bathroom and you maybe should get dressed again..." she smiled "...or you can leave it! I prefer the second one"_

"_You wish Jane" the girl said and put her shirt back on._

"_Always Maur!" Jane said and disappeared into her bedroom._

_After they finished dinner, the girls lied on the sofa and watched some stupid TV show._

"_You want something sweet?" Jane asked._

"_Anything else than you?" Maura gave her girlfriend a mischievous smile._

"_Oh you are so sweet..." she realized "...I bought strawberries!" the Raven Haired stood up and got the fruits out of the fridge._

"_Wow Jane thank you.." Maura said when she saw Jane coming back "...why are you doing that?"_

"_Maur...the upcoming years will be really hard and a test for our relationship..." Jane sighed _

"_...but I want you to know, that I´ll fight for us and I promise you, one day..." _

_she wasn´t sure how Maura would react, but she just has to say it _

"_...one day Maura I will marry you, when I earn enough money, to give you the wedding you deserve."  
"Oh Jane..." the Blonde had tears in her eyes _

"_...I promise you, you don´t have to fight alone.I´ll always be yours and you can be sure, that my heart is yours...well as far as it´s possible!"  
"So you would marry me?" the Raven Haired asked unsure if she was ready to hear the answer._

"_Yes Jane but only if you are sure, that you want to marry me!"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Language Jane" Maura gave her girlfriend a serious glance, before they both started laughing._

_After finishing their dessert, the girls felt happily asleep without realizing it was nearly midnight._

* * *

**Yep that´s it.**

**The next chapter is already done but I´m not sure when I´ll upload it :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok i had a few problems with this chapter but I still hope you like it**

* * *

"Jane, where did you put my phone?"  
"Can´t you remember for what we used it last night?" the woman yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh right!" the Blonde mumbled as she walked up to the bedroom.

As she entered the room, her girlfriend was standing in front of her closet and picked a blouse for today.

"Did you at least deleted the pictures again?" Maura asked when she saw, that Jane used her phone.

"You wish"

"Jane, if someone at work would see those photos, I would loose my authority"

"Relax Maur! No one will ever see the pics...well except me for sure!" she gave her girlfriend a sexy smile and closed the buttons on her blouse.

"I´ll delete them!" the Honey Blonde said surprised, that Jane didn´t try to stop her.

She darted a questioning glance at the Raven Haired when she grabbed her phone.

"Already on my laptop" Jane smiled, took her blazer and walked out of the room.

Maura rolled her eyes and followed the taller woman.

"Don´t forget, that I reserved a table at the "Aquitaine" for tonight!" the Hazel Eyed said as she put on a brown pair of Louboutin.

"Maur! I may not be as smart as you, but when it comes to food I would never forget an appointment."  
"That´s why I love you Jane!" she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and grabbed her vintage leather bag.

"I´ll wait in the car!" the Blonde said and opened the front door.

"Wait!" Jane yelled, grabbed her badge and the gun from the counter and followed the Blonde out.

One last kiss and the two women stepped out of the car.

When they entered the BPD they already heard Angela´s voice. Since her husband left her for a dumb blonde, who turned out is now the mother of Angela´s first grandchild TJ.

"Good morning ladies" she said as she saw her girls stepping into the Division One Cafe.

"Good morning Ma!"  
"Good morning Angela!" the two greeted the older woman and went to the coffee station.

"How are my girls today?"

"Tired...is the coffee fresh, Ma?" Jane grumbled.

"Made it 30 minutes ago"

"Good!"

"Any plans for tomorrow Maura?" Angela asked interested.

"Two autopsies and some reports" Maura answered with naturalness.

"She asked for your birthday plans Maur!" Jane interrupted as she realized, that her girlfriend didn´t noticed what her mother really asked.

"Oh...Uhm... well as always we go out on the day before my birthday but no I didn´t plan anything for tomorrow! It´s just a day like every one else."

"How can you say that? It´s your birthday" Angela was shocked, that Maura didn´t take her birthday serious.

"Well statistically 16.427.105 people will have their birthday tomorrow and we don´t celebrate their birthdays. So why should you celebrate mine?" the Blonde asked naturally.

"Oh boy!" Jane rolled her eyes

"Every year the same. Maura, we don´t know love these 16 million people. We don´t even know them ok?! But you are a part of my life for more than 20 years now, that´s why we are going to celebrate your birthday. Get it?"  
"Ok" was the only thing the Honey Blonde said and grabbed her coffee.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Queen of Death" Jane presented her girlfriend, like she was a show object and she and her mother started laughing.

Maura gave Jane a nasty look and walked to the elevators.

"Maura wait!" the tall woman was bugged and followed her girlfriend.

"That´s love" Angela mumbled and went back to work.

When they arrived at the morgue, Jane was still trying to apologize.

"Maur! C´mon it was a joke!"  
"Not a very good one Jane!"  
"I´m sorry Maura! I won´t do it again!"  
Maura didn´t answer and continued walking.

"Maura please!"  
"Jane it´s ok! You made a joke at my cost, for you it was funny and you didn´t thought of the consequences."

"I´m sorry. How can I show, that I´m sorry?" she said with a serious voice.

"Don´t do it again!"

"Ok I promise!" Jane said and grabbed Maura´s hand.

"Jane..." was the only thing the Blonde was able to say, before she already felt the soft lips on hers.

They kissed until they heard a silent harrumph.

"Oh..ehrm..Suzie!" Maura said shamefull.

"The test results came today. Our victim had an overdose of cocain."  
"Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang!" Jane said and made a clear gesture, that she can leave now.

Suzie nodded and walked back to her lab.

"So it was suicide?" Right?"

"We can´t say for sure, if it was suicide or an accident. We can only say, that he had on overdose" the ME said dry and closed the test results.

"Of course we can´t" Jane rolled her eyes and walked to the table, where a strangled woman lay.

* * *

**Best is yet to come ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok this chapter reveals some of the upcoming storyline :)**

**It´s 6 AM so I hope you can forgive me my mistakes...I was too lazy to correct them all :P**

* * *

The day went by too slow in Jane´s eyes.

The man who strangled the woman, who was lying on Maura´s table was caught fast because he forgot to wear gloves and left epithelial tissue.

The ME finished her last autopsy and wrote her reports. At 4 PM she was done with work, so she had enough time left to do one last thing before she and Jane would drive home.

She grabbed her car keys and left the building watching out, that not Jane or Angela would see her.

After a short ride to the "Boston Jewelers Building" she entered "Hefez & Sons Jewelers".

"Good afternoon, Dr. Isles. We were expecting you" a young man greeted the ME.

"Hello Joshua, did it arrive?"

"Yes fresh from Vienna!"

"Awesome! Can I see him?"  
"Of course. He´s yours" the man said and disappeared in the back.

After a minute he came back, holding a little black box.

"Wow" was the only thing Maura was able to say when she opened the box.

"He´s perfect" the Blonde said and closed the box.

"Glad you like it.I´ll give you the bill."

Maura made it just in time back to the Police Department.

She went back to the morgue where her girlfriend was already waiting.

"Where have you been?"

"Restroom" the Blonde shortly answered and tried not break out into hives.

"Aha" Jane said sceptical , but was not in the mood to discuss it now.

"Can we go?" she asked instead.

"Yes!" and the two women walked to the elevators.

Back at home, Jane went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Maura walked into the bed room to pick an outfit for their date tonight.

She took out the little black box of her bag and put it in a black crystal clutch from Alexander McQueen.

"Maur?" Jane called from the living room.

"In the bed room!"

"Ok...I´ll have a shower..." as she walked into the bathroom "...wanna join me?" Jane asked and hoped for a "Yes".

Even though Maura was still not over the joke the detective made this morning but she needed a shower and she wasn´t able to spend a lot of time with her girlfriend today, so she put the clutch on the bed and walked straight to the bathroom.

Jane was already standing in the shower, when Maura entered the room.

"Thank God" the Raven Haired thought as she heard, that her girlfriend entered.

Maura undressed and entered the shower. Jane welcomed her with a kiss which evolved into intense making out.

"Is that your apology?" the ME asked as she ran her fingers through the black wet hair.

"Yes" Jane whispered and pushed the Blonde against the cold wall.

Maura shivered when she felt the cold stones on her back but forgot the cold when she felt Jane´s lips on her neck.

The Honey Blonde buried her fingernails into Jane´s bottom, while the Raven Haired was still kissing Maura´s neck.

But slowly her hands wandered down on her girlfriends body until she placed her forefinger on Maura´s clit.

Maura gasped as she felt Jane´s finger on her pearl and drove her right hand round to Jane´s Most Holy Place.

"Oh Maura!" the detective moaned when she felt her girlfriends finger inside her.

The Honey Blonde used now her left hand to stimulate Jane´s nipple by twisting them.

Jane intruded now her fore- and middlefinger into her girlfriend and her thumb was circulating on Maura´s clitoris.

"Please don´t stop!" the ME groaned and the Raven Haired built up more pressure with her thumb.

Jane tried to hold back her climax as long as possible, but now she had to come.

Maura felt, that her girlfriend was ready, so she pushed her fingers one last time deep into Jane and was pleased when she heard a loud "Oh my God!"

The Raven Haired was now totally concentrated on bringing her girlfriend to the finish line, too.

Her thumb was circulating faster and with her free hand she squeezed Maura´s boobs.

Now Maura was ready too and before she could scream out loud, Jane pressed her lips on Maura´s.

One last push and the detective could feel, that her girlfriend reached the climax too.

"That was unbelievable Maur!" Jane whispered while she laid her head on Maura´s shoulders .

"Thank you, Jane!" Maura said while she held her girlfriend close.

"I love you Maur!" the Raven Haired said softly.

"I love you, too!" the ME responded and still after 22 years, she couldn´t believe that this woman, in her arms, was hers.

After they finished shower, both women got dressed for their night out.

"Can you please wear the black dress your mother and I bought for you?" Maura was begging her girlfriend.

"Maur..." the detective said grumpy "...really?"

"For me?!"

"But only for you!" Jane agreed.

The tough woman couldn´t resist her girlfriend´s begging smile.

"Yay...Thank You!" the Blonde rewarded the taller woman with a passionated kiss.

"I don´t deserve this perfect woman" Jane thought while she picked out the black Escada dress, Maura bought for her a few weeks ago.

"_It enhances your beautiful long bones!" was Maura´s argument back then._

"_What if I don´t want to enhance my long bones?" she asked sarcastically but only earned a "Bitch Please" look from her girlfriend._

Maura was already in the bathroom, putting on her Make-Up, when Jane walked in.

"See? I told you it emphasizes your long bones?!" was the only thing Jane got to hear.

"Oh yeah...they literally explode" the detectives countered in her her ironic manner.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Yep" the Blonde answered and drew her last eyelid line.

"Ok...let´s go!" Jane said and went straight to the front door.

Maura followed her until she realized she had forgotten something.

"Oh wait Jane!" she said and walked back to the bedroom.

"What was it?" the detective asked when Maura came back.

"My clutch" the Honey Blonde answered and walked past Jane before she opened the front door.

* * *

**Yeah I bet we all know now what´s comin next, but I still hope you´ll continue reading.**

**And as always I´m happy to read some more reviews **

**xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry but I couldn´t make it that easy ;)**

* * *

"I can´t read anything on here" Jane complained.

"It´s french, sweetheart!"

"That doesn´t make it any better" Jane repined.

"I think you should maybe take "Pot au feu"...It´s beef stew with vegetables"

"And what´s 'Cassoulet'?" Jane asked interested.

"It´s duck and sausages served with beans!"  
"Uhh I like sausages, but beans aren´t that good" the Raven Haired stated ironically.

"Haha okay then you should take 'Boudin blanc'!"

"Great..whatever it is! It sounds cool, so I take it!"

"I´ll take the 'Pot au feu' and my girlfriend 'Boudin blanc'..." the Blonde ordered when garçon arrived "...and the Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac from 1996 Please!"  
"Of course madame!"

"Maur...you just ordered a 287$ bottle" Jane said in shock.

"Just the best for the Best" the ME grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"I´ll have to use the restroom for a moment..." the Raven Haired excused herself "...and "Buddha blank" should be here when I´m back" she smiled.

"'Boudin blanc' Jane" Maura corrected her.

"Whatever!" the detective said and left the table.

"It´s the perfect moment" Maura thought when she felt the little box in her clutch.

"The 'Pot au feu'?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, thats mine!"

"And the 'Boudin blanc'?"

"That´s for my partner" the Blonde said and pointed at the seat towards her.

"Maur?!..." Jane said when she came back "...they have soap, that looks like chocolates!"  
"Please don´t tell me you ate them?"  
"Ok I won´t" the Raven Haired said sassy.

"Jane?" the Blonde looked at her girlfriend with an asking look.

"That was a joke Maur!"

"Good!" she said and grabbed her flatware.

"Bon Appetite!"

"Merci"

"Oh you speak french?!" the ME asked.

"Nope I only know this one" the two woman started laughing.

After the finished their meals, they ordered Crème brûlée.

"Omg that tastes amazing!"  
"Strange..." Maura noticed "...everytime I want to make it at home, I get a disgusted look from you"

"I didn´t know, that that is the stuff you want to make!" Jane countered.

"Well no you do" the Honey Blonde answered and took a bite from her Créme brûlée.

"Jane?" Maura asked after she swallowed the last piece from her dessert.

"Yes Maura?"

"Would you..." she grabbed the box in her clutch.

"Can I bring the ladies anything?" she got interrupted by the waiter.

"Can I get on of those again?" Jane pointed at her empty dessert bowl.

"Of course madame!" the garçon said and left the table.

"What did you wanted to say?" the Raven haired asked.

"Oh nothing!" Maura said and let the box slide back into her clutch.

After they finished their dinner, Maura paid the bill and went to her girlfriend who was already waiting at the exit with their jackets.

"You shouldn´t have paid..." Jane complained "...it´s your birthday dinner, so I should have paid!"  
"I know honey, you can pay next time!" she smiled and placed a kiss on the taller woman´s cheek.

"Deal!" she said and both of them walked out of the restaurant down the street.

"Jane?" Maura asked after a while.

"Yes Maur?" Jane was stopped by the Blonde.

"Back in the restaurant I wanted to..." she pulled out the little black box "...I know it´s not romantic and I would go down on one knee, but this dress is not made for proposals..." the ME tried to explain, while she opened the little box.

"But would you like to..." it took a second for Jane to realize, what her girlfriend was about to do "...would you like to marry me?"

"OMG Maura!" the Raven Haired was speechless.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind Jane and came closer very fast.

When Maura noticed the man behind her girlfriend it was already too late.

"Give me the ring!" the man shouted, while he wrapped his arm around Jane´s neck and pointed a gun at the ME with the other hand.

Tears were streaming down Maura´s face.

"Ok but please don´t hurt her" she said crying while Jane tried to get out of the grasp.

Just when Maura wanted to give the the ring the stranger, Jane kicked her foot right into his balls.

The man eased his grip and went to the ground still holding his gun.

The detective started to fight with the man over the gun when suddenly a shot went off.

Maura screamed when she saw her girlfriend going down.

"Jane! NO!" she screamed and felt on her knees right next to her.

The man who just shot the Raven Haired was running away, without the ring.

"OMG Jane!" Maura was in panic when she saw the blood streaming down the black dress.

"HELP! OMG We need help!" she screamed as she took her jacket and pushed it on the wound in Jane´s shoulder.

"It´s going to be okay Jane!..." Maura mumbled as she took out her phone and dialed 911.

"...it´s going to be okay!"

She held her girlfriend and pushed harder on the wound.

"Yes" Jane said.

"What?" Maura was confused.

"Yes I will!" the Raven Haired said.

"It´s okay Jane, we don´t have to discuss that now" the Honey Blonde said while she was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"No Maur! If I don´t make it, you have to know, that I would marry you!"  
"You´ll make it Jane..." tears were streaming down Maura´s face "...I won´t let you die!"

"Where is she?" Angela screamed when she entered the waiting room of the hospital.

"She´s still having the surgery!" Maura answered as she stood up, to inform the older woman.

"OMG Maura!" she hugged the Blonde, who immediately started crying.

"It´s okay honey..." Angela tried to calm down the ME "...she´s going to be Ok. She always does!"

"It was awful..." Maura tried to explain what happened "...it´s all my fault!"

"No! No it´s not Maura!" she was still holding the Honey Blonde in her arms, who showed no sign of stop crying.

"Maura please stop crying!" Angela softly said to Maura.

"It was so awful...she just was trying to defend the ring and it wouldn´t have..."

"What ring?" Maura got interrupted.

The ME got her composure back "...the engagement ring! I asked her if she would marry me!"

"OMG Maura, that´s so adorable!" Angela was now the one, who had tears in her eyes.

"No it´s not...She nearly got killed because I asked her! Angela I´ll never be able to forgive myself " the tears in Maura´s eyes were back.

"Maura, Honey! Listen!" Angela sat Maura down and then herself next to her.

"IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT!" she spoke loud and clearly while she looked into the Hazel Brown eyes.

"But..."  
"No Maura! It was not your ´s the bastard´s fault who shot her."

Maura nodded but was still crying.

"Dr. Isles?" the two women got interrupted by the doctors voice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Please leave some reviews **

**xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok sorry for the waiting...but here is a little bit of romantic ;)**

* * *

"She´s alright!" Dr. Voss tried to calm down the hysterical Blonde.

"The bullet didn´t hit anything important..." she said softly "...she had a lot if luck!"

"When can we go to her?" Angela asked.

"She´s still sleeping, but you can visit her now!"

"Th..Thank...you doctor!" Maura tried not to shiver.

When the two were standing in front of Jane´s door Angela excused herself and said, that she´ll wait outside for the others.

Maura nodded and went inside.

As the ME saw her girlfriend lying in the hospital bed surrounded by so many machines, she couldn´t hold back her tears.

"Oh Jane" she whispered when she walked towards her.

The Honey Blonde reached out for the detectives hand "I´m so sorry!"

She watched the steady breathing of the Raven Haired and couldn´t stop blaming herself for this situation.

Maura sat down next to the sleeping beauty and grabbed her hand.

It wasn´t the first time Maura saw her girlfriend like this. She was there, when Hoyt put scalpels through Jane´s hand and was bout to kill her. She was there, when Jane shot herself to save Frankie. She´s been through a lot with the Raven Haired but this, this was different.

"It´s my fault" she thought and went over the scar on Jane´s right hand.

Suddenly the hand Maura was holding, moved.

Maura jerked when she felt the movement but kept her view on Jane´s face.

Her heart skipped a beat, when she saw, that the detective tried to open her eyes.

"Hey beautiful!" the ME whispered as she stood up to get a better view on Jane´s face.

"Maura?" the Raven Haired whined softly.

"I´m here Jane!" while her right hand was still holding Jane´s, she used the left hand to move some strands of hair out of the detective´s face.

Jane´s eyes were now fully opened and she looked into the hazel eyes of her girlfriend, who immediately had tears in her eyes again.

"Maura..." the Raven Haired was able to grab Maura´s hand now, too.

"I´m so sorry Jane!" she couldn´t hold back her tears anymore, so they were just streaming down her face.

"Did he get the ring?" Jane asked and looked into a surprised face afterwards.

"What?" Maura asked still figuring out, what her girlfriend is talking about.

"Was the jerk able to steal the ring?" the Honey Blonde understood now, what Jane was talking about.

"No..." the Honey Blonde said gently and stroked her girlfriend´s cheek "...no...he ran away when he heard the..." Maura was sent back to the moment, she saw the love of her life going down on her knees, because she was hit by a bullet.

Jane saw the fear in her girlfriend´s eyes. She sat up straight and used her hands to pull Maura as close as possible, so she had to sit down on the edge of Jane´s bed.

"Maura, sweetie..." she tried to calm down the Honey Blonde "...it´s ok. Everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Nothing is fine, Jane!" Maura sobbed "You got shot, because of me!"

"That´s not true and we both know that" the detective had problems to make her girlfriend stop crying.

"It is..." the ME was still in tears "...if I wouldn´t have asked you.."

"Stop it!" Jane interrupted her "If you wouldn´t have asked, this guy would have tried to take our money and I would have tried to stop him! I would have get shot anyway Maura! So please realize, that it was not your fault."

Maura nodded and hugged Jane softly.

"I love you, Jane! Please never ever do that again."  
"I can´t promise anything, Maur. If anyone tries to take my ring, I´ll fight for it" Jane said seriously.

"No, Jane! You could always get a new ring, but you are unique and I couldn´t live without you!" she was still hugging the detective and wasn´t even able to imagine a life without her.

"So does Ma know about it?" Jane changed the topic.

"About what?" Maura was again not able to follow her girlfriend´s thoughts.

"About our engagement?!" the both women were now looking each others eyes.

"So...you still want to marry me?" the ME never thought, that Jane would say "yes" after all what happened.

"I thought I already answered this question?!" Jane had her irony back.

"But I thought, after all what..." the Honey Blonde couldn´t believe what she was hearing.

"Does she know?" the Raven Haired asked again.

"Only about the ring. Not the answer" Maura had back her composure.

"Good if she would, she would probably already plan the wedding" Jane laughed and was able to see a little smile on her fiance´s face, too.

The couple was interrupted by a loud knock, when they discussed, how to inform everybody about the engagement.

Angela entered the room, with her Frankie and Korsak.

"Oh, is this a wrong moment?" Angela asked, when she saw the women sitting in Jane´s bed.

"Yes, but I can´t imagine a better one either, so come in!" the Raven Haired said annoyed.

"Oh Janie, I´m so glad, that you are not dead!" the older woman had tears in her eyes when she stepped up to her daughter.

"Ma, I´m fine. The bullet just hit my shoulder."  
"Just? You could have died Jane! Just because you had to play the hero again!" it was a mix of pain and fear in Angela´s voice when she spoke out, what has been in her mind all night.

"I couldn´t let happen, that this dumbass gets my ring!"

"Your ring?" Frankie interrupted the two women.

"Yes, little brother. My engagement ring!" she couldn´t hide a smile while she said that.

"So you and Maura are..?" Korsak asked, waiting either Maura or Jane to finish this question. It was Maura.

"...engaged?! Sergeant Korsak?"

The older man nodded and saw the smile on Jane and Maura´s face.

"Yes we are engaged!" Jane said and waited for her mother to react.

* * *

**hope you´ll leave some reviews 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**I´m really sorry...just finished all my graduation exams so I have finally time to continue the story**

**Hope you like it xo**

* * *

"Oh My God" Angela screamed "Oh my...Janie! Maura!" these were the only words the older woman was able to say.

"Ma! We don´t have have the hospital for us alone.." Jane said warning "...lower your voice or they´ll kick us out"

"I´m sorry I´m just..." her mother found her words again "...I was waiting too long for this moment!"

"You waited too long?" the detective asked her mother.

"I´m the one who was too weak to ask, so I thought we´d never get married!"  
Maura had to laugh, because no matter how tough her girlfriend pretended to be, there was only something that made her show her soft side.

"To be honest I thought the same when I saw you lying on this street" Maura sighed.

"Maur?..." Jane interrupted the ME´s thoughts

"Yes, Jane?"

"That was the only moment I was sure we get married!" the Raven Haired said and pulled her fiance closer into her arms.

"Ok I think we´ll leave you two alone for now!" Frankie said smiling when he saw, that the two women wouldn´t pay attention anyway.

After the 3 left the room, Jane couldn´t hold back anymore.

The pain in her shoulder was forgotten, when she felt the soft lips of the Honey Blonde on her own.

"Oh Jane..." the ME moaned "...I can´t even imagine living without this for the rest of my life!"  
"Don´t worry Maur...it´s now our life!"

They cuddled until Jane fell asleep and Maura swore, she would never ever let this woman go.

"Maur?"

"Yes?" the Blonde asked surprised, because she haven´t realized that her girlfriend was up again.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I was just tired of sleeping while the most beautiful woman is lying right next to me."

The ME softly placed kisses on Jane´s neck until she reached the bandage and suddenly everything came back.

The flashback put tears in her eyes and one even made its way on to the detectives bandage.

"Hey.." the Raven Haired tried to calm her fiance down "...don´t cry! It´s over Maur!"

"I know but there are still these flashbacks! What if he just didn´t hit t shoulder? What if he turned around and came back?"

"Don´t put yourself through this, ok? I know your brain is always thinking about every possibility but please not this time."

"I´ll try"

"Good! Life´s too short to think about the _What-if_s" the Raven Haired said and wiped away her fiance´s tears.

"I love you, Jane!"

"I love you, too!"

Maura got out off the bed and stroke out the wrinkles on her dress.

"I´ll change and bring you fresh clothes..." she said as she walked around the bed "...I should be back in an hour!"

"Ok but please be quick" the detective whimpered.

"Get some rest, Jane!"

"Pff " was the only thing the Raven Haired answered, which implicated a little smile on Maura´s face as she went out of the room.

At home, Maura immediately went to the bathroom and was shocked what she saw in the mirror.

Tears started streaming down her face and her knees couldn´t hold her anymore.

The Blonde sank on the hard floor but she didn´t notice the pain in her knees.

She just has seen the blood of her girlfriend on her dress, the blood she tried to stop streaming out, the blood of the one person she couldn´t live without.

Maura didn´t hear the front door open but she felt the hands who tried to get her up.

"Oh Maura" Angela gasped as she kneed next to the ME and pulled her closer to her chest.

"Sshh...everything is going to be fine" the older woman tried to calm Maura down but the Honey Blonde didn´t even noticed her.

She was still sitting on the bathroom floor and couldn´t stop crying.

"She could have been killed...What if she would be dead? Oh my God I would be alone...How should I live without her? Could I live without her? NO!" Maura´s thought were all about Jane and what if it wouldn´t just have been the shoulder.

But finally she noticed Angela.

"How long has she been here? What did she see? She shouldn´t see me like this! I shouldn´t just sit here and just feel sorry for herself!" the ME thought while she tried to get up.

She has to grab some clothes and head to the hospital.

She has to be there for her.

And as if Angela could read Maura´s mind she said "No Maura! You need a bit time for yourself! Take a long shower maybe a nap and fresh clothes. Then you can drive back. Janie is old enough to be alone for a few hours. You went through too much as well. Go and take a shower. I´ll make you something to eat, ok?"

The Blonde nodded as she realized Angela was right.

She would be useless for Jane if she was just a shadow of her former self, so after Angela left the bathroom, Maura took of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

The hot shower was good for her. A few minutes, she just stood there and let the water ran over her body.

When she started to scrub off the dry blood on her arms and chest, the water slightly turned red but her body was out of tears so she just finished the shower and got out.

When Maura entered the kitchen, she smelled pancakes and fresh Green Tea.

"Wow Angela, this smells delicious."  
"I thought you could use some Bunny pancakes..." the older woman smiled and handed a plate with sweet Bunny pancakes over the the ME "...Janie used to love them when she was younger. It always made her smile."  
"That´s really sweet but you didn´t have to do that for me."  
"Maura..." Angela suddenly had serious face "...you are like my daughter, too! I`d do the same for you as I would do for Jane."

"But I..." Maura was searching for the right words but got interrupted by her "Mother-in-Law"

"You saved her..."

"I got her into this situation!"  
"You didn´t! And I wasn´t just talking about last night. Come on sit down."  
The Honey Blonde did as she was told and sat down at the counter.

"Seriously Maura, its´not your fault at all. This jerk tried to kill her, not you! You saved her. If you wouldn´t have been there, she would be..." she wasn´t able to speak it out loud but Maura understood.

"You saved her not only last night. Because of you she´s coming home at night. Since you stepped into her life 20 years ago, she´s happy. You were the one who got her out of the depressions after Hoyt kidnapped her. You were the one who made her go to work without pain after she got shot. My God Maura you even saved Frankie. You did so much for this family, for your family."

"For _her _family?" the ME thought.

And suddenly the tears were back but not only hers. Angela couldn´t suppress her tears either but this time it were tears of joy...on both sides.

Maura were able to smile as she finished her pancakes and drank her tea.

Afterwards she changed her clothes and put on a blue blouse and the jeans, Jane called the "Booty-call-jeans", the Honey Blonde couldn´t suppress a smile when she thought of how many late night walks were shortened because the detective couldn´t keep her hand off Maura whenever she wore these pants.

She also packed a bag with 3 pairs of sweatpants, some BPD shirts and a green cardigan, Maura bought Jane on her trip to Italy.

She also thought about taking Watson, the little tortoise, but she took the family photo with her, Jane, Bass, Jo Friday and Watson, which stood on Jane´s nightstand, instead.

As she was ready to leave, she saw Angela cleaning the dishes.

"You don´t have to do that!"  
"I do. It´s distracting me!" she smiled and lay down the cup and took a step forward.

"I know she´ll be home soon and as long as she´s still in that hospital I try not to think about it!"

"Do you want to come with..." she couldn´t finish her sentence.

"No...Go and make her happy. I can wait."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

Maura knew she couldn´t change the older woman´s mind, so she just went out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**OK not the most exciting chapter but I think it was about time ;)**

**leave some reviews please**


	16. Chapter 16

**I´m so sorry...I know I´m awful for not uploading the last months! **

**I´ve been busy with graduating and moving.**

**This is the last chapter but not the end of the story! **

**I promise there is more to come and I try to upload more constantly.**

**This is def. the worst chapter so don´t expect too much! But still hope you will read the next stories as well xx**

* * *

Jane was still sleeping as Maura entered the room, that´s why she decided to go and search for the doctor, so the ME can hear when her fiance finally can leave the hospital.

She found the chief of medicine and got to know that the detective only has to stay one more night.

The talk didn´t last very long but when the Honey Blonde entered the hospital room, she saw her girlfriend sitting up straight in her bed.

Jane smiled as she saw the stunning woman coming towards her.

"Hello gorgeous"

"Hey..." Maura replied and placed a gently kiss on the detective´s forhead.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Jane!"

A moment they just looked at each other and it was Maura who broke the silence.

"You only have stay this night, then you can go home."

"That´s great...I start to miss normal food."

"I´m not even surprised" the ME smiled and opened the bag with the fresh clothes.

"I brought some new you may want to change."

"You know me so well" Jane got out of bed and put off her dirty shirt.

"Hey.." the detective said "...turn around!"

"What if not?" Maura asked sassy.

"Well then..." she pulled the Honey Blonde closer "...I have to think of a punishment."

They ended up kissing and cuddling on Jane´s bed, where they forgot the time.

At the end the women were interrupted by a nurse who wanted to know what Jane likes for dinner.

Obviously ashamed, because Jane wasn´t dressed up, she ordered meal number 3 and put on a clean shirt.

Maura tried to cover her smile by hiding under the blanket.

"Did you see how shocked she was, when she saw me half naked?"

"Well she wasn´t the only one who was surprised" the ME said still smiling.

"Maybe I should get change now" the Raven Haired pulled down her sweat pants.

"Or maybe you come back to bed!"

That was something Jane didn´t need to be told twice.

3 weeks later the women already had normality back.

Jane was working at BPD again. Maura was happy that she can sleep in her big bed again and Angela was busy planning their wedding.

It was monday morning when Jane came into the kitchen, seeing her mother and her fiance making coffee.

"You came right in time..." Maura said when she saw her girlfriend "...coffee will be ready in 5 min.." she couldn´t finish the sentence because the Raven Haired shut her up with a kiss.

Afterwards she grabbed a cup, opened the cupboard and pulled out the instant-coffee-can!

"I thought we were done with that topic, Jane. No instant in my house!"

"It´s our house and I can´t wait 2 hours until my coffee is done!"

Maura sighed and put her attention back on the La Pavoni espresso machine.

"Hun, we leave in 5 minutes, you better be ready!" the detective said and walked towards the door.

The ME drunk her espresso and followed her girlfriend.

"Bye, Ma!" Jane shouted as she opened the door.

"Goodbye, Angela!"

"Goodbye my sweet ladies!" the older woman replied and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Normality was back at the house Isles-Rizzoli and it seemed nobody was sad about that.

* * *

**Okay that´s it for now...I´ll publish the new story the upcoming days**

**And sorry again for being so miserable at updating!**

**xo**

**Lilly**


End file.
